The Serpent
"Who am I you may ask?... That is in interesting question indeed. I could go on about the endless amount of faces I've worn that have led to the Wars of Countless Realms... And that my presence is what brought an Endless Stream of Worlds to rise and fall again and again in a Chasm of Magnificent Beauty... Or the mere fact that I am an influence to all things every changing, growing, decaying, and coming back unto the Cycle as the Messenger... But my dear Traveler... to truly understand who I am you need only look into the Darkest Regions of yourself... and never look away. That is where you will find me." Summary "The Serpent" is a/the nameless antagonist who has had its grasp in many events within Chaos Theory since the Creation of the Multiverse. From disasters to revolutions to wars in cosmic proportions, The Serpent has been around longer than many could even fathom. Even the Concepts of Time can barely remember when the being was first present. What is known is that The Serpent is extremely old and was self aware in a time when it stated that "consciousness was scarce" and it traversed through the Cosmic Sea that would become existence for an untold amount of time. According to itself and others, it is not unique and there are others much like itself. While its origin is surrounded in mystery, there has been speculation regarding the nature of The Serpent and where it came from. For the longest time, it was theorized that The Serpent was an Avatar of Lucifer or the Devil Itself. It is now believed though that its true allegiances lie elsewhere. In regards to who the Serpent acknowledges as its *True Master* some have speculated the Old Aeon Sophia, Mother of Demiurges, but that in itself is just a theory. The Serpent itself makes references to multiple origins and experiences its had in its past, many that would be considered theoretically impossible for a being who was not beyond angled space and time. This likely comes from the fact the Serpent enjoys elaborate and convoluted stories, which extends to the methods in how it plans and exists. Another possible theory is that the Serpent is a spawn or head to the Ultimate Primordium, a Timeless Primordial Entity that exists in nullspace beyond the restrictions of the Dimensioned Existence. This in itself may also be true as he is shown to be able to travel to the Realm of Primordium itself and being unharmed while existing their. Which, even for a Cosmic Apparition is rather unusual although not entirely unique. Entities like the Memetic Butterfly and the dreaded Lord of Sound have been known to dwell alongside Primordial itself, so can be assumed that much like those two, The Serpent is a more dangerous brand of nightmare proportions. When the Great Wizard Leodin and his rival Robertus Magnus, the lead ancient alchemist at the time discovered the Serpents true form via through spiritual travel, their interactions with the creatures true form was such a scarring experience that it left a permanent change on them both physically and mentally. Leodin went insane and became a Nightmare Apparition hellbent on survival and the growth of its vile form. Robertus's life was forever ruined by this event, after he returned to his colleagues, he was driven mad and his entire body melted not several minutes after his ludicrous shouting. While there were many things he shouted in this drunk stupor, his students noted that the one name came out of his mouth most frequent, Ouroboros. Appearance The Serpent can create avatars to be in any place at any time at once and can vary in forms from being a completely different species to altering his size and genetics. It enjoys telling stories and taking the form of many avatars. While its forms are as numerous as there are stars in the sky, the one that is most often seen is that of an androgynous individual with a joyous smile and a happy demeanor. It appears eloquent more often than not in this form, always calm and relatively friendly. The being has been known to be extremely persuasive and its the charisma and sharp tongue of this individual that has made it both a monumental threat and an evasive one at that too. This avatar is never ''seen fighting, and its most likely due to the fact that its never needed to. Other notable avatars include that of Dragons, Spiders, Plagues, Lizards, Mist, Bats, Birds, and even a teenage drug dealer. Anything that can or cannot be, the entity can be and encompass. The True form of this being has only been seen by a few individuals and only glimpses of it have been shared by the Avatars of the Serpent Itself. It takes form of a Serpent whose size is beyond imagination, a creature that never stops growing and whose mass apparently large enough to consume entire timelines in its hideous maw. It is stated by ''The Seers'' that the form of this creature is so massive, it is used to hold the Multiverse in place for punishment. Why this punishment was bestowed upon it is not explained. When its True Form is able to move about, even through slight gestures, reality and beyond shake and it is possible that 'glitches' may occur causing laws in timelines to happen, which the Serpent will then try to tamper with. Power and Stats '''Tier': Unknown (Varies depending on Avatar in Use) | 1-A Name: Unknown (Identified as Ouroboros '''by Ancient Alchemists) '''Origin: Chaos Theory Gender: Inapplicable (Appears in both genders or neither) Age: Unknown. Classification: Ancient Archetypal Entity, Keeper of Sacred Knowledge, Child of Sophia, Mass Manipulator, and Merchant Powers and Abilities: Reality Warping, Desire Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Conceptual Manipulation, Super Physical Characteristics, Null Energy Mannipulation, Invulnerability, Magic Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Perception. Manipulation, Time Paradox Immunity, Soul Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness, Law Manipulation Abstract Existence, Reality Warping, Dream Manipulation, Omniscience, Shapeshifting, Madness Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Intangibility, Elemental Manipulation, Absolute Existence, Memory Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Transduality, Probability Manipulation, Meta Power Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Mind Control, Space-Time Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Creation, Telepathy, Regeneration (True-Godly), Seduction Intuition, Matter Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Conceptual Embodiment, Quantum Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Biology Manipulation, Power Mimicry, Conceptual Absorption, Higher Dimensional Manipulation, Power Nullification, Void Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Immortality (Type 3, 4, 5, 8, and 10), Omnilock, Capable of freely passing by all of Existence without known limitation and can control the wills of other beings by mere suggestion. Attack Potency: Varies | High Hyperverse (Regarding its most prominent avatars, with permission of its Master(s), it was able to erase entire timelines from the face of Existence as well as consuming entire realities | Outerversal '''(The true form of the entity is used as a chain that restrains the concept of Infinity in place. This 'punishment' was bestowed upon him by a yet unidentified Force and while the massive Snake may be restrained, mere slight movements are enough to create a rippling effect that can shake-up realities and cause massive disruptions towards multiple timelines that need to be fixed immediately by '''The Norns aka The Fates. These tiny ripples though through the will power of the Serpent can manifest into avatars of varying strength that the Serpent will use to tear more holes into the Multiverse so that it may break free from its restraint) Speed: Varies | Omnipresent (Has shown been shown to appear in multiple realities at once even after the reality itself has been destroyed, the Avatars generally remained unharmed) Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Varies | Outerversal Durability: Varies | Outerversal Stamina: Limitless '''(Depends on the Avatar: Via through the will of its Master(s)) '''Range: Outerversal (Power has extended across a countless amount of realities, has been able to manipulate worlds and individuals across time and space. Also, the beings true form encompasses much of the multiverse and is aware of its properities and events, therefore its influence can not be underestimated) Standard Equipment: The Serpents Staff '''(Although this is likely just for show and a mere extension of his own abilities, he has purposely dropped it and allowed other individuals to wield a mere fragment of its power) '''Intelligence: Varies | Omniscient | '''(Arguably the most dangerous aspect of the character is the level of knowledge it appears to hold an infinite amount of secrets. It almost never appears surprised even in the face of more powerful opponents and is extremely confident in its place within the Omniverse. '''Weaknesses: Beings of more powerful properties and higher energy have been known to drive avatars off since it existence in exists in a sort of disconnected state with much of its power being split into multiple avatars. However the entity never appears afraid. Even against stronger opponents, it will attempt to use manipulation and trickery to outwit them. Either that or it will avoid contact. Also, in certain rare occurrences if its Master is displeased, then the power given to The Serpent will not be enough for it to combat in which point it will attempt to escape. Even so, it will most likely be resurrected by its Master as this event has happened before. Category:Lovecraftian Category:Villain Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Monsters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Unknown Category:Gods Category:Incomplete Profiles Category:Chaos Theory Category:Tier 1 Category:Nigh-Omniscients Category:Omniscient Category:Omnipresent Category:Reality Warpers Category:Acausal Characters Category:Immortals Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Information Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Dream Users Category:Probability Users Category:Creation Users Category:Casuality Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Destiny Users Category:Destruction Category:Destruction User Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Time Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Flight Users Category:Original Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Antimatter Users Category:Matter Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Genderless Category:Embodiment Category:Concept Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Fantasy Verses Category:Characters Category:Teleportation Users